Kim's Story
by TaylorSwift100
Summary: i hate my life it get mean texts every day saying that i don't belong. or no one ever liked me. (Sorry i suck at summarys, i couldn't find a good title for the story. :)
1. intro

**Hi guys so I had this story in my head for a while now and I hope you guys like it :) **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it)**

**Kim P.O.V**

I hate my life. Every day of my life is a living hell. I get texts from people every day saying to kill myself. And every one would be happy. Your probably wondering why won't she rip their heads off and let her karate take care of it. To tell you the truth I use karate to defend not to attack. And I can't karate chop a phone. It would hurt. So you know that everyone at school hates me.

One time I tried to kill myself. But the amazing Jack had to save the day again.

My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford and this is my story

**So hope you like it! Sorry it was short.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. School

(I do not own kickin it)

**NO P.O.V**

Kim, Rudy, Milton, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie were at school. Rudy is trying to pass the last test he needs to graduate.

"Kim is being weird yo; she has been wearing sad clothes." Jerry said.

"You mean depressing." Milton corrected.

"Yeah that word." Jerry said.

"It can't be that bad guys." Rudy said.

Then Kim with a black sweatshirt and jeans walks up to her locker. And slams it shut.

"I talk to her after school." Rudy said.

"Hey guys." Kim said.

"Kim, why are you wearing, that?" Jack asked.

"None of your business." She said.

"Kim we just want to help-"said Rudy.

"I said none of your business." Kim cut him off and walked away.

"Wow feisty." Jerry said.

**Kim P.O.V**

I feel bad that I can't tell them that I'm being bullied. If I tell them they would think I am a wimp. A girl walked up to me. And said.

"See ya later looser."

Like I said I hate my life.

**Hope you liked it! Oh yeah a shout out to **

**ShyReader842 thank you**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. a secret

**(I do not own kickin it)**

**Kim P.O.V**

Your probably wondering why I am not wearing Kim. Well to tell you the truth. Or if you tell the guys why I am wearing this, your dead meat. Ok not back to what I was saying. I cut my wrist every night. As terms call it a cutter. I don't know why I do it, it takes the pain away. I got addicted to cutting 5 months ago. I know you're not supposed to do it. But like I said it takes the pain away. You're also probably wondering Kim doesn't do that. Well to answer your question that Kim is dead now.

Kim is not Kim that she's used to be, she is now dead.

And you're also wondering why black well it describes how I feel every day.

**Well you now know why Kim is wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. Another thing I really want you to tell me how about the story, so review**


	4. sparring

**So sorry I haven't updated in like 17 days, I have school, karate, etc.**

** (I do not own kickin it)**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

I was sparing with Milton at the dojo.

He managed to grab my wrist (the one with the scars).

I let out a yelp.

"What the." He said.

"Sorry I fell on it this morning" I said.

"Kim why don't you go home." Said Rudy.

"okay." I said and went into the changing rooms.

**Rudy P.O.V**

I know that Kim is lying about something.

"So Rudy how did the talk with Kim go?" Jack questioned.

"Sorry I haven't got a chance." I said.

"Ugh" he said.

"Why can't you talk to her? It's your girlfriend." I said

"I don't want to."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I have a lot of things to do.**


	5. figuring it out

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you to our awesome reviewers!**

**CompleteFamilyAndLife12: Thank You for your review**

**Kickinitlover11: My head**

**Now onto ze story**

**(I do not own kickin' it)**

**Rudy **

I rolled my eyes

"Please talk to her." Jack begged me.

"Fine" I said

"Yay"

I rolled my eyes again

"But its gonna cost you $5" I said.

He groaned, pulled out his wallet and handed me the money.

Thank you.

Kim came out of the changing rooms and said by and left.

I looked down to see she forgot her phone. And I was buzzing off like crazy. **(A.N like my cousin's phone at 12:00 A.M.) **It wouldn't hurt to look at them. And besides it will probably help to see why Kim's acting strange. I picked up the phone and the messages said…

**Dun Dun Dun what did the messages say? Will Rudy find out why Kim's acing strange find out next time on Kim's story!**

**P.S. If you're a Pair of Kings fan check out my other story Kayla (Remake) **


	6. author note

**I can't believe that there taking Olivia Holt off the show! First Eddie now Kim! I **

**can't believe it! Kim was my favorite character! And I know Author note are **

**annoying! Sorry**


	7. author's note

**This story is stupid should I delete it? And make a new story or should I go on with it?**

**Please tell me how you feel about the story.**

**-Wolf 6004**


	8. auther's note!

**Ok I'm gonna wright a new story in place of Kim's Story. Ok I need you to vote:**

**A new girl in town **

Summary: there's a new girl in town. And she joins the dojo. She is all over jack and spends a lot of time with him. Kim gets jealous. (I suck at summaries)

**Be my valentine**

Summary: it's Valentine's Day and Kim hates that day because she has no one to spend it with. But will a certain brown haired black belt make her change her mind?

**A mermaid's tail**

Summary: Kim has a secret. She can't tell anyone about. She is a mermaid (I suck at summaries)

**So there you have it! Ok 2 days I'll have the results!**

**And remember vote!**


	9. results

And the winner is **A new girl in town!**

If you didn't get your vote you can adopt them!

Thank you for voting!

-Wolf6004


End file.
